


Symphony

by BeautifulFiction_FMA



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Anime Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-17
Updated: 2008-02-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction_FMA/pseuds/BeautifulFiction_FMA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“White sheets hushed against his skin, turned pale and pure by the moonlight.”<br/><i>Initially published 2008</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Symphony

White sheets hushed against his skin, turned pale and pure by the moonlight. A summer breeze sighed through the open window. It brushed against him with a gossamer touch that moved in perfect harmony to the heat of Roy's palms. Warm fingers traced along his sides, teasing him with a symphony of soft caresses that contrasted sharply with the hard lines of the body pressed over his own.

He tipped his head back, a needy groan tempted from his throat as Roy trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses down his neck and across his chest, lingering on old scars and new bruises alike. Every breath was liquid light, filling his ribs with its glow and the pit of his stomach with a fire that leapt and danced in response to Roy's every move.

Inch by inch he trailed his flesh hand over Roy's broad shoulders, smooth back, hard muscle – teasing warm, pale flesh as he bit his lip to stop himself from begging out loud. He did not need to say a word; his body screamed its want, arching into every touch and thrilling in the scent and taste and presence of Roy.

Slick fingers stroked down his cock before moving further back, catching his breath and making him buck as Roy groaned, begging him to take it slowly before they were both lost. It had been too long. Damn assignments and weeks away and now – now everything screamed for this. It mattered more than air, more than life. He was dying with need and alive with heat as he tipped his head back in some kind of hedonistic prayer.

'Please!' he choked, writhing in an effort to get more. His whole body was on fire, burning bright and utterly under Roy's control. Husky murmurs fell on deaf ears as Roy shifted, leaving him bereft for a second's eternity before pulling him astride his lap. A moment of pressure and then – bliss. It filled him from one edge to the other, rising in a steady, lapping tide as he found his rhythm and brought Roy closer and closer to the edge.

Ed's fingers tightened on sweat-slicked shoulders, struggling for grip as he pressed his forehead to Roy's, staring into impossibly dark eyes and seeing his hunger. Their breath mingled in tight, uneven pants. Deeper, faster, and Roy's grip on his hips tightened, holding him steadily in place as he arched closer, taking all Ed had to offer and surrendering himself entirely.

Release was a thundering tsunami of sensation, picking Ed up and losing him in its depths, carrying him along as they shook in each other's embrace. Finally, Roy moved, and gentle hands tugged him back down to the mattress, stroking to calm rather than arouse. Roy nuzzled his hair and kissed him again, slow and rich with sated passion, saying again and again without speaking a word: I love you.

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> B xxx  
> [My Tumblr](http://the-pen-pot.tumblr.com)  
> [My Sherlock Fic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/works?fandom_id=133185)  
> [My Hobbit Fic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Kingmaker/works?fandom_id=873394)  
> [My Fullmetal Alchemist Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction_FMA/works)


End file.
